Ramen Soul X Maka Fanfiction
by lilgcookie69
Summary: Soul and Maka go into crazy little everyday themes and stories :3 Includes OC's, but will soon go back to SoMa
1. Chapter 1

"Soul?" Maka whispered into the sleeping albino's ear.

"Hm?" Soul mumbled still tired, even if it was 1:00 p.m.

"I need to go grocery shopping, we're all out of food."

"Mhm." Soul mumbled going under his warm covers in his safe bed.

"See ya soon, then" Maka said completely used to Soul rude behaviour.

She came back 30 minutes later with an arm full of groceries, hastily placing them all down on the table, scared of dropping everything. Soul just got up from his long beauty sleep, stretching and running his fingers through his messy, gravity-defying hair, wearing a blue t-shirt with baggy black Pajama bottoms.

"What do you want to eat?" Maka said, realizing it was her day to cook.

Soul thought for a second before smiling. "Ramen" he concluded, rubbing his tired, bright crimson eyes.

"Fine with me" Maka shrugged, grabbing 2 packs of ramen from the shopping bag.

Soul yawned. "Wake me when its done" Soul grunted, plopping down on the couch behind him.

Maka sighed in frustration. "When is he not asleep or eating? He would rather sleep than wait a measly 3 minutes" When she was done cooking the instant ramen, she put down his bowl of food on the coffee table near to where Soul was sleeping, along with a pair of chopsticks.

"Soul, your food is ready" she said aloud, only to receive a snore from him afterwards. "Wake up Soul!" Maka yelled in his ear, only to yet again receive another snore. She sighed and put her hot bowl of ramen on his bare arm. Is took Soul less than 10 seconds to notice the hot surface, jumping as the hot liquid accidentally spilled on his shirt, quickly seeping through the thin material.

"Ow!" Soul shouted as he ran into hit room to change his shirt. Soul came back out, wearing a new red one, grimacing at Maka's amused face. "So not cool" Soul fumed as he lay back on the couch face down as Maka sat on the coffee table in front of him._  
_

"Sorry" Maka grinned as Soul was still face down on the couch. He suddenly turned his head to look at her with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't think you are" Soul grumbled like a 6-year-old while he pouted his bottom lip, giving her the puppy-dog eyes to complete the look.

Maka shrugged and smiled. "C'mon. Eat before it gets cold."

"Can you feed me?" Soul whined. "I'm too tired."

Maka blushed. "What?! Why can't you do it yourself?!"

"Because I'm too tired" Soul repeated giving her the puppy-dog eyes again. "Pwease?"

"Don't use that crap on me Soul, you know it won't work" Mama barked, even if it secretly did.

"Pwease?" Soul said once again, his big, scarlet eyes getting bigger by the second.

Maka cringed at the cuteness and strange attitude of Soul today, and she finally gave up. "Fine. I'll feed you, your majesty" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" Soul shouted with glee, flashing her a big smile with his sharp, shark-like teeth. He watched as Maka put down her bowl and picked up his, as she also grabbed the chopsticks. "Open wide!" She said through gritted teeth. Soul did as he was told as Maka carefully scooped up the ramen and put it in his mouth. He slurped it with relish and chewed and swallowed.

He took back the bowl. "OK, thanks sweet hears, I can do the rest" Soul said with a smirk. Maka looked confused. "I just wanted to see if you would actually feed me" he added with another smirk. He lay is head on the arm of the couch, his bowl balanced on his chest and his left arm served him as a pillow as he put it behind his head.

Maka fumed and blushed, her face turning the color of beet. Soul just stayed where he was, eating his ramen, his left hand fiddling the tips of his albino hair, still having a smirk on his face.

"MAKA.."

Soul looked up at her, at once scared.

"CHOP!"


	2. Chapter 2

The sound asleep Soul was lying on his bed, his whole body spread wide and his mouth open, snoring at a steady pace. He dreamt of defeating many evildoers, practically tasting the soul running down his throat, adding one extra soul to his collection. He was smiling, for this was a good dream.

Maka peered around the door frame, her eyes narrowing mischievously at the sleeping teenage boy. She tiptoed carefully towards him, trying not to make a sound on the hardwood floor. Her face hovered mere inches from his, her pigtails dangling on the sides of Soul's head. She reached for her pocket to grab some permanent markers, payback for when he made her feed him. She quietly uncapped the pen, but couldn't help it making a small squeak. Soul's hand shot up, grabbing her thin wrists, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"What are you doing" he said "And why are you in my room." He added, still not bothering to open his eyes.

She sat there, stunned at someone who was in such a deep sleep wake up to such a slight noise. She blushed. "Whatever" she pouted, looking away, not noticing Soul's sneer at the red color that crept on to her flawless face.

"What time is it?" Soul asked, finally opening his eyes a fraction of the way, now letting go of her wrists.

"2:00" Maka answered with a grin. "Let's go for a walk."

Soul sighed and got up while stretching and yawning. "Get out of my room" he said gesturing towards the door.

Maka left the room with clenched fists. "Get ready" she said as she closed the door behind her.

He sighed again as he changed his red Pajama bottoms and black shirt into grey denim jeans and a plain white shirt. Maka wore a white sundress that came up just over her knees with a black jacket.

"So..umm..where are we going again?" Soul wondered while opening an can of iced tea that he grabbed from the fridge just before they left.

"Let's go to the park" Maka suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

Soul thought for a moment. "OK with me."

They walked to the small park about 2 blocks away, walking the trail that encased it. Soul was telling her off for what she almost did in the morning, for she 'ruined his beauty sleep' as he called it. Maka just smiled at his angered face, not saying a word until a small child approached both of them, making Soul stop talking. The boy had short brown hair with droopy blue eyes, and he then pointed one of his chubby fingers at Soul, the one that wasn't holding a red popsicle.

"Hey Mishter, what happened to youw teeth?"

Soul just stared and bared his teeth goofily it the boy. The boy cringed, but stayed put, soon breaking out in a big smile. He ran away back to the playground while waving goodbye.

"Soul, you scared him away!" Maka said jokingly.

"What, no way. He liked my teeth. Even if he did run away in fear, it would because of my sexy-ness." Soul said with a grin.

She smiled at the sappy things that Soul would say to get her attention. She shook her head to herself, with another smile.

They walked and talked and laughed at the stupidest things until it got pretty dark.

"Hey, let's get going" she said looking up at the pinkish skies.

Soul nodded. "OK"

They walked in silence as the pink skies quickly got covered with a thick gray. They got pelted in fat raindrops. Soul sneezed and shook, sniffing and muttering at how much he hated rain.

Maka tilted her head and wiped her wet bangs from her forehead. "Do you want to wear my jacket, Soul? She asked with a pink tint on her cheeks.

Soul scoffed. "Yeah, sure, a extra small will totally fit me" he answered with a final shake

She huffed. "I'm actually a small" she said, looking down.

Soul scoffed again. "Mhm, big difference there sweetie."

They walked up to the front door of their apartment. Soul giving a shake of his wet hair and Maka squeezing the water from her pigtails. They made their way up to their room in more silence.

"Hey, it was fun today" Soul said, not making direct eye contact with her beautiful emerald ones.

She smiled before giving him a small peck on the cheek as she ran to he room.

Soul sat there,stunned before saying anything, then copying Black*Stars "WHOOHOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Maka sat at her desk with a mirror, looking at her loose, dirty blonde locks. She opened a drawer, looking for her hair ties and headband, only to find an empty drawer. She grunted, knowing that soul likes taking her headbands without asking, but her many hair ties were all gone? She knew that, sure, she could have easily purchased more, but had no intent on going out at 9:30. She went to the outside of Souls door, briskly knocking her knuckles against the hard wooden door.

Black*Star opened the door just as Maka remembered that Soul invited over Kidd as well for a guy sleepover. Black*Star's eyes widened as he saw her. "Hey, MAKA" he said, emphasizing the 'Maka'. There was a slight shuffle in the background. "So..what's up?" Black*Star said, closing the door only so that she could see his face.

"I need to talk to Soul" Maka said with unamused eyes.

"Umm... no one is here to accept your request, please try again later. Thank you, come again!" Black*Star said, then closing the door on her face.

She sighed and forcefully opened the door before Black*Star could lock it. Her eyes widened as she saw all of her missing hair ties, hairbands, and clips. Soul was wearing her pink hair band, adjusting a hair tie that fastened a braid in his white hair. She looked at Kidd, seeing that his hair was tied up in a few braids as well, symmetrically of course. He lifted up her missing pink mirror, looking in it.

"Does it look alright?" Kidd questioned her, adjusting one braid on the left side of his hair.

Soul, being so engrossed in his hair, didn't notice her until now as he suddenly froze, looking up at her with wide eyes, a few clips falling out of his opened mouth. "Black*Star! Why did you let her in?!" Soul groaned. He quickly pulled out all of his many braids hastily. "Hehe.." Soul said with one arm behind his head.

Maka broke out in a laughing frenzy, having something against the most popular boys in school. She was rolling on the ground, holding her aching stomach.

"You can't tell anyone about this!" Black*Star said, pulling out bobby pins from his clipped back hair, looking at Soul, as a red crept onto his face, brighter than his eyes. Kidd, however, did nothing, as though he wasn't embarrassed, still holding up her mirror to his face, trying to capture any imperfection.

Maka inhaled. "Is that my missing strawberry perfume?" She said with a smirk and a raise of her right eyebrow. "Hahahahahaha, you guys don't really have real sleep overs, its more of a glamorous hair and makeup salon for men!" She accused them, enjoying the red-as-a-tomato color on Soul's and Black*Star's face.

"You can't tell anyone, please, we're begging you!" Soul and Black*Star said simultaneously, both on their knees.

Maka grinned. "Keep this in mind every time I'm mad at you, so don't tick me off." She said with an accusing finger.

"We promise we won't!" Soul and Black*Star said again at the same time, now hailing her as if she was a god.

"Wow you guys... just wow." Maka said with a satisfied smile. "She mushed together Black*Star's ad Soul's cheeks with one hand. "Aww, you guys are way prettier than even me!"

Soul bared his sharp teeth (except it was all smushed), but thought better of it and went to a forced smile. Black*Star just stared at her with an annoyed face.

"Let go of my godly face Maka!" Black*Star said, trying to pry out of her iron grip. "This is the look and don't touch section!"

She let go of both of their faces. "Wait... are you guys gay?" She so with a confused look on her face.

This got all of their attention, looking at her with wide eyes. "No,no,no,no!" Kidd said with a shake of his hand. "Of course not! This was just a simple habit that Soul taught us back when he had really long hair! We thought nothing if it at first, but we realized that it was quite fun, if it was symmetrical of course."

Maka sighed and walked out the door. "I'm too tired to deal with you idiots tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hi Soul!" 5 year old Maka said to her new friend, adjusting the hem of her pink dress, holding something behind her back._

_Soul looked up from his sheet of piano notes. "Hi Maka!" He said with a smile of his sharp teeth. "Look, I'm getting farther in my piano lessons!"_

_The little girl smiled again, being her usual sweet self. "That's great Sharky!" She called him by his special nickname. "I got something for you!" She said as she presented him a bundle of daffodils. "They didn't really smell, but I still thought they were pretty!"_

_Soul accepted the gift with a smile, but then looked down at the ground from the bench in the park he was sitting at._

_Maka sat next to him with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?" She said as she adjusted the bunny hear tie that secured her left pigtail. He said nothing and only sighed._

_"I didn't get you anything" the small boy said with a frown. "But you got me something." He though of maybe getting her a stuffed animal from his collection in his mansion. "How could I have been so mean to someone who got me a present."_

_Maka's smile turned into a laugh. "Oh Sharky, there's no need to get so worked up over something so simple as a few flowers!" She exclaimed, talking in her adult-like tone. "Its OK, I mean it!"_

_Soul smiled at her for being so nice, even if he did become so distressed over a little something like this._

_She laughed again. "Come on Sharky, let's play!" Maka said as she grabbed his chubby little hand in hers. _

_Soul smiled and started laughing, playing a game of tag that had no rules, but just became a never ending game of chasing each other, neither knowing who was really 'it'._

_Spirit peered over a bush, almost stalking little Maka as he watched her run around on her chubby little legs. "Awww! My Maka's such a little charmer!" He said, controlling the urge to run up to her and wrap his arms around her and pull her into a big embrace. Of course, he didn't want to spoil her cute game, he would much rather watch than getting himself his own 'Maka chop', as she called it. Even if it didn't really hurt, that girl can sure pack a punch! She didn't know he was here because of insisting that she goes to the park by herself, 4 blocks away. Being the over-protective father he is, he couldn't let a little girl like that wander the streets by herself, so he followed her._

_Maka knew all too well that her father he'd followed her to the park. Not trying to spoil his fun of staring at her with his over-protective eyes, she said nothing. Both her ad Soul collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. She stared up at a cloud and pointed a finger at it. "That one looks like a dog!"_

_Soul cocked his head at the cloud Maka was pointing at, but at no angle did it look anything close to a dog. "It looks more like a train" he corrected her and pointed at another one. "THAT one looks like a dog."_

_Maka squinted at the cloud that Soul was pointing at, but to her, it looked like a daisy. She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it does" _

_Soul smiled. He used his arms as a pillow as he put them behind his head. They sat in silence, as Soul listened to her steady breathing. This is what he wanted. What he would always want._


	5. Chapter 5

Maka finally got home from her long, tiring day at work. She walked into the apartment room, it once throwing of her heels and closing her wet umbrella. She took a deep breath to try to relax herself before plopping down on the couch. Just as she was about to reach for the remote, she heard something. Singing? A guitar? Yes, it was surely a guitar. She quietly went to look from where the sound exactly came from. Soul's room. She cracked the door to see Soul, sitting on his bed, so entranced in his guitar, he failed to notice her. He was singing. His voice was completely entrancing. She inched in closer to make out the words he was singing.

"_On the other side of a street I knew, __Stood a girl that looked like you, __I guess that's deja vu, __But I swear this can't be true,__Cause you moved to west LA or New York or Santa Fe, __Or wherever to get away from me_

_Oh, but that one night, __Was more than just right, __I didn't leave you cause I was all through,__Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell, __Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you, __I'll be there for you, __This is not a drive by, J__ust a shy guy looking for a two ply, __Hefty bag to hold my love, __When you move me everything is groovy, __They don't like it sue me, __Either way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you, __I'll be there for you, __This is not a drive by, __On the upside of a downward spiral, __My love for you went viral, __And I loved you every mile you drove away, __But now here you are again, __So let's skip the "how you been", __And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

_Oh but that one night, __Is still a highlight, __I didn't leave you until I came to, __And I was overwhelmed, A__nd frankly scared as hell, __Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you, __I'll be there for you, __This is not a drive by, __Just a shy guy looking for a two ply, __Hefty bag to hold my love, __When you move me everything is groovy, __They don't like it sue me, __Either way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you, __I'll be there for you, __This is not a drive by_

_Please believe that when I leave, __There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you, __And a little time to get my head together too_

_On the other side of a street I knew, __Stood a girl that looked like you, __I guess that's deja vu, __But I thought this can't be true_

_Cause, __Oh I swear to you, __I'll be there for you, T__his is not a drive by, __Just a shy guy looking for a two ply, __Hefty bag to hold my love, __When you move me everything is groovy, __They don't like it sue me, __Either way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you, I__'ll be there for you, __This is not a drive by"_

_Maka was completely dazed. She tried making sense of it all. But his voice was so amazing! She stumbled into her bedroom and fell on her bed, work clothes and all, she fell asleep. When she woke up, she was going to ask Soul about that one song. But wait, won't he be mad because its considered eavesdropping? She loved that song so much, and the way he sang it was just spectacular! She decided to let it drop, and keep this her secret. Or was this just her sleep kicking in? Oh well. These are to many questions for her tired self to ask. She fell back asleep and smiled, softly humming the song to herself as a reminder of Soul's angelic, no, blow-the-roof-off voice._


	6. Chapter 6

_Akane bolted up from a deep sleep she was in, but suddenly felt wide awake, scared, and alone. The little toddler was almost in tears. She got up from her bed and walked down the dark hallway into the safety and comfort of her parent's room. "Mama?" She whispered as she shook her mother awake. Maka woke with a grumble, as she slowly opened one eye to see her baby girl trembling in fear. "I had a bad dream."_

_Maka smiled gently at this. She opened her covers a gesture for her to come in. Akane lifted herself onto the bed, softly sucking on her right thumb. Maka hugged her tight as Akane curled up into a little ball of pink-bunny footy-pajamas. "Its OK, it was all a bad dream" Maka assured her restless tot._

_Soul grumbled on the other side of the bed. "Huh?" He said looking at his little girl hugging her mother tightly and looking safe in her embrace. He rubbed one tired eye, and watched her smile up at him with her sharp little teeth. He smiled back and lay back down, closer to everyone, pulling all of them into a gentle hug with his long arms. "Did my little shark have another bad dream?" Soul whispered. He watched her slowly nod her head, as one single, quite tear ran down her round face. He wiped away the tear with one thumb, giving her an assuring look. "Everything will be OK."_

_Akane smiled to herself to hear her fathers steady breathing, and her mothers soft heartbeat. She flitted her eyes to fight against the strong will of sleep. Giving up, she closed her eyes, falling into a deep, dreamless slumber._

_She woke up to smell the aroma of pancakes with homemade syrup. She was still in a little ball at he edge of the bed, snuggled tightly into the warm covers. She sat up and rubbed her red crimson eyes, then running her fingers through her messy, long, white hair. She lifted herself off of the bed and walked back down into the now bright hallway into the dining room._

_"Good morning Akane!" Maka said while flipping a pancake and giving her a smile._

_"Good morning Mama" Akane mumbled while rubbing her eyes again. Her eyes lifted up to see her dad sitting at the kitchen table in his work suit, eating a ready pancake with syrup and butter. Akane lifted herself onto the chair next to her father, still looking at him with a steady gaze._

_Soul lifted his head over his newspaper to look at her concentrated face. 'Her eyes are just like the shape of Maka's' he thought to himself. He gave her a little smile, and he watched as she couldn't help smiling back. 'She also has Maka's smile' he thought again._

_"Daddy?" Akane suddenly asked, holding onto the loose fabric on her stomach from her pajamas._

_"Hm?" Soul said with one raised eyebrow._

_"What exactly does my name mean?" She asked with a smile._

_"Well... It means..." Soul thought hard, scratching his head in confusion._

_"It means brilliant red, sweetie" Maka said as she walked to the table with a plate for her daughter with a pancake, butter, syrup, and a bowl of strawberries to top it off. She walked to the fridge and pulled out the milk, pouring some in a small cup for Akane. "We named you that because of your beautiful, scarlet eyes."_

_Akane smiled again, something she loved doing. "I love my name" she said with a chuckle. "I think it sounds cool."_

_This made Soul smile now. He loved seeing his daughter happy because of the slightest things in life. He got up. "I need to go to work" he said briskly. Soul kissed his wife and gave his Akane a soft kiss on the forehead. "Be good." He whispered into her ear. She nodded with a determined look on her face._

_"Don't worry dad, I will" Akane said with a nod of her head. She watched him smile again as he walked out the front door. She ran to the window near the door to watch her dad go into the car and start it, looking at her with a gesture of waving by lifting his finger from where he was holding the steering wheel. She waved back with her little fingers, trying hard to keep herself up on her tippy-toes. He backed up and drove away, as Akane watched him as far as she could with her eyes._

_Maka smiled at her. "Hey, go get dressed sweetie, we're going to Tsubaki-kun's house."_

_Akane smiled and nodded, excited to see her friend Aoi, Black*Star's and Tsubaki's child. His name means blue, considering his bright blue hair he inherited from his father, yet the calm, collected personality and eyes from his mother. Akane ran to her room, and took off her fotty-pajamas, being left in her undershirt and bloomers. She went to her drawer and picked out her favorite dress, a spaghetti strap pink dress, a light pink, almost matching the shade of a cherry blossom. It came down just below her knees, with a small white bow on her chest._

_Her mother entered the room after giving a knock on the door frame with her knuckles. "Do you want me to do your hair?" She said to her daughter, laughing at the way she was doing it; she was sitting down on the floor with a brush, fighting her knotted hair. Akane nodded, having the brush now stuck in her fair hair. Maka laughed again and knelt over her daughter, gently taking out the brush and unknotting her hair. She brushed it softly, careful to not pull out clumps of it. She pulled her hair into two neat pigtails, secured with white flower hair ties. Akane smiled at herself in the mirror she was sitting in front of._

_Akane brushed back her bangs with her fingertips, adjusting her hair ties carefully. Her tongue was stuck out in concentration, being careful to not ruin her hair. She looked up at her smiling mother, as she smiled back. "Thank you, mama." _

_Maka nodded, as if saying, you're welcome. Akane hugged her mother tightly before grabbing her hand to lead her to the front door. _

_"Come on Mama!" Akane said as she opened the door to her mother's car._

_Maka laughed and got in after strapping her child in a booster seat. She looked at her through the rear view mirror, watching her color in her coloring book that she keeps in the car for entertainment. Her tongue was stuck out in concentration again, being careful at not coloring outside the lines. This was it. Her life was for filled. She smiled again, looking at her beautiful kid. This is perfect. My life is perfect._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/R: Hey, so, in this story, there hasn't been any actual action or adventure, more SOMA drabbles and romances. Should I change that? I mean, they can still have romances and junk, but I'm asking your guy's opinion on whether it should be different. I've had over 700 views already, but almost no one reviews or does anything. Am I doing something wrong? Well, I'm not trying to push it, I'm just asking for some more reviews and help on things that I don't fully grasp, or even just a nice comment I can wake up to :3. So, I'm going to attempt an action chapter, and tell me if you like it, K?_

* * *

Soul woke up with a start, his chest heaving up and down heavily. He turned his head to look at his alarm clock, blinking away the tears that almost escaped him. "Oh god. Seriously? 2:00 in the afternoon?" Soul got up and opened his blinds, trying to let in some of that jolly-retarded sun. He sighed as he met with a dark, gray day, not a single ray of sunshine escaping the thick clouds. He changed out of his pajamas into his everyday wear, and walked out towards the kitchen, his stomach growling in hunger. He opened the fridge to find only ketchup, lettuce and half of an onion. He sighed again. "Maka?" He yelled. Silence. He was confused. Usually, Maka would be awake, and if she left, she would tell him instead of having him worry.

Soul walked down the hallway into Mama's room, peering in to see if anyone was there. It was dark, and there was no one inside, just her neat room and untouched bed. "She just probably went grocery shopping." He said to himself, putting on a calm face, but being deeply worried. He sat on the couch in the living room, grabbing the remote and switching on the t.v. "HOLY GUZUNGAS ITS ON!" Soul shouted as he bolted up. Soul had a secret liking for shows that included drama, big guzungas, hair, makeup, shouting, and girls with skin so tan, it looks as if they were rolled around in Doritos and dipped in Cheetos dust. His mind slowly wandered away from his worries and got sucked into the fake reality shows. By 4:00, Souls stomach growled so loud, it was practically roaring like a raged lion. He gasped. "Maka!" She still wasn't home, and Soul's anticipation was basically bursting from his chest.

Soul ran out the door, grabbing no coat, not knowing where exactly he was going. He ran down the streets, not noticing that no one was outside, not one single soul. While he was running, he could of swore that he saw someone peering out of a window, immediately dodging out of sight as Soul ran by. Little did Soul know he was being watched. A hungry monster was watching him with his pale eyes. It bared its razor sharp teeth as Soul passed, licking his dry lips, and hiding deep in the shadows, not being noticed at the slightest chance. It slinked slowly toward Soul, picking up the pace, moving its thin body, cutting through the air.

Soul stopped, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned around quickly, not noticing anything in the dark alleyway. He felt something though. Something heavy and old, completely covering him around like water. He narrowed his eyes, looking around nervously, now baring his teeth, a deep growl in his throat forming. His eyes glowed maliciously in the darkness of falling night. 'It' closed in on him at all sides, almost mocking his senses with no mercy. Soul felt his throat close, as if someone was choking him. His knees buckled as he fell to the ground, gasping for air and fighting against something invisible that he could clearly not see. He felt his body giving up, now on his back, still gasping for air and scratching at his throat. Soul fell unconscious, only remembering a disgusting face hanging in front of his.

* * *

_A/R: Ohhh, cliffhanger! This is going to be continued soon, promise. So how do you guy's like it so far? Review and tell me!_


	8. Chapter 8

A/R: This is not the continued part thing from the last chapter. This chapter is just a SOMA drabble, cuz I have been aching to write more of this fluff. So, ya, just more romance drabbles fer now.

* * *

Soul stretched in sleepiness, ready for a long night slumber and a break from fighting. He threw off his clothes, changing into his comfy pajamas, and walked down the hall to the bathroom to brush both his hair and his teeth. Being almost half asleep as he did so, he sauntered into his bedroom, collapsing on his bed with a loud sigh. He tilted his head to look out the window at the maliciously dark clouds. A loud clap of thunder lit the skies, illuminating the swirls of darkness a light color, making almost a vicious purple. Soul crawled under his red sheets, trying to escape the clashing sounds outside, making him jump slightly at each one. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head under his pillow, covering his ears with his hands. 'So not cool Soul' he thought to himself, squeaking softly as another loud clap of thunder illuminated the sky.

"Soul?" Someone said at his door, whispering as he could hear a small tremble in her voice.

Soul tilted his head from under his pillow, making a small hole big enough to see Maka standing outside his door, cuddling her stuffed pig, and trembling like a child. He smiled and watched her jump as a loud bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, lighting the room for a second. She was almost on tears as he could see she was trying hard to hold them, covering it up with an emotionless face. Soul acted as if he was asleep. "Yeah Maka, what do you want?" He grumbled as he sat up, flinching at another clash of thunder, trying to cover it up with a big stretch.

Maka sighed, and trembled while she did so. She mumbled something that he couldn't hear.

"What?" Soul asked with a forced yawn.

She looked at him with one tear streaming down her face. "I'm scared!" She yelled at him. She watched the look of confusion on his face. The loudest clap of thunder flashed across the sky, making her jump and run to Soul's bed, pulling herself into his warm embrace, sitting on his lap, and wrapping her arms around his neck while digging her face in the curve of his neck.

He sat there, dumbstruck, with his arms spread out in confusion, looking down at Maka. He carefully and slowly hugged her back, feeling her wet, tear stained face on his neck. She flinched again, but that only made him hug her tighter. He gently kissed the the top of her head, reassuring her. He slowly lay down, still holding her tight on his chest. She sighed in sleepiness, and he felt her yawn, then feeling the flutter of her soft eyelashes on his bare neck close. He smiled about how she was so scared, realizing her one and only true fear. He hugged her tighter, giving her another soft kiss on the head. He soon fell into a deep sleep, not wanting this moment to end.

* * *

A/R: Soooo, this is it. When my creative mind juices flow out onto the keyboard, basically puking rainbows and butterflies... So this is it for right now, I'll continue this err... Tomorrow? Yea, more juices tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cho, please, leave the crayons in your hand, not in your mouth- Ugh, Kazuko, stop tearing your stuffed giraffe, that will be the third one this week!" Kidd moaned, pulling the wet crayon out of Cho's mouth, and taking away the giraffe that has its neck partially ripped open. He sighed, and ruffled his hands through his hair, quickly straightening it out again. Kidd looked at his two twins through tired eyes. "I woke up 2 hours ago, and you guys already tire me out" Kidd said while adjusting Cho's dress collar. They both gurgled and smiled up at him with their big, yellow, eyes. Kazuko squeaked and held out her arms towards the toy, trying hard to support herself. Kidd shook his head, only to receive a grumpy pout in return. He put their toys on their dresser and picked them both as Cho yawned and rested her head onto his shoulder as Kazuko pulled at his hair forcefully, pulling out a big chunk of it. Kidd moaned and hung his head, "I'm a worthless piece of garbage... Dammit... Worthless... Depressed... Might as well leave me on the curb on garbage day.." Kazuko laughed her head off, nearly tipping off of him, Cho being still fast asleep. Kidd was in tears. "Oh my god.. Where is Soul?! I need help with these kind of things!"

Just as he said that, there was a knock on the door. "Yo, Kidd, open up!" Soul said with another knock.

Kidd looked up. "My prayers have been answered!" He whispered while walking to the door. Kidd opened the door to see Soul standing there while holding a sleeping baby girl with white hair, softly sucking on her right thumb, her head rested on his shoulder.

"Whoa, Kidd, you look... Tired" Soul said while scanning him head to toe. Soul laughed. "Hey, what happened to your hair?"

Kidd rushed to the mirror to take a look at the damage, finding a whole spot where his hair was ripped out, showing a big bald spot. Kidd put down his kids on the floor, gently stirring the sleeping one awake. He stood there for a few seconds, looking at Soul as he backed up. Kidd passed out on the floor, blood spurting from his mouth.

Soul placed Akane down on the couch gently before kneeling down next to the two girls and placing one hand over both of their gawking eyes. He sighed. "Seriously Kidd? Spazing out in front of your daughters? Honestly?" He watched Kidd tilt his head toward Soul, lifting one weak hand to point at his bald spot before passing out again. Soul sighed again before taking away his hand from the girls' eyes. "He needs serious help" Soul said while looking at the twins. Cho just rubbed her eyes and Kazuko just laughed like a maniac.

Akane awoke and rose up into a sitting position. "Kiddie go bye-bye?" She said while pointing at the passed-out Kidd.

Soul nodded at his daughter. "Kiddie go bye-bye."


	10. Chapter 10

"C'mon. Say it!" Black*Star said with a nudge.

"No dad." Aoi said with a look of get-out-of-my-face, before digging his face back into his book.

"Easiest words ever, 'I can surpass god and I am the winner!'" Black*Star said with a grin.

Aoi sighed. "Dad, I don't want to fight, or to 'surpass god', as you say it, I want to become a doctor!" Black*Stars look of sadness washed over Aoi like a cold bucket of water.

"Well, how do you know, you're only 8" Black*Star said with a pout like a 6 year old, hoping to get something like, 'Even if I'm 8, I'm a big man!'

Aio looked at him with a concentrated look. "Well, I guess so.. Oh well, more time to read about becoming one!"

Black*Star was now on his knees, practically begging. "Please son, who will be the next winner in the family when I'm gone?"

Aoi sighed again."What about Dei, or Isamu, or even Kimi?" Aoi said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Black*Star hung his head. "But you're the oldest and by far the strongest!"

"Maybe that's because Dei is only 6, Isamu is only 4, and Kimi is only 2" Aoi said with a raise f his eyebrow. "We don't know who is the strongest quite yet, and plus, I am horrible with every weapon that is placed in my hand."

Black*Star shuddered at the memory of narrowly dodging a knife that almost hit him on the crotch, the weapon plunging straight on the wall he was leaning up against. "Well.. Maybe you haven't found your calling yet..."

Aoi scoffed. "Dad, face it, I don't want to become the next winner, I want to be known as a world famous doctor, helping people fight against-"

"The many evildoers of the world?" Black*Star said hopefully, cutting him off.

"Cancer. Or any other ways people can get sick" Aoi said raising his eyebrow again.

Black*Star buried his face in his hands. "Why? Why must I have a child who wants to become a doctor? Why not something else? Something less educating, like fighting or slacking off in class? But no, he wants to become a doctor. Something that helps other people like, I don't know, fighting?"

Aoi looked at his dad. "Being a doctor helps people too."

"Not as much as fighting!" Black*Star said, stomping out of the room.

Aoi watched his dad leave as he shook his head. "Why, dad?" He sighed before shoving his face back into his book.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy, make Hayate stop touching me!" Akane whined while scootching away as far as possible from her out stretched brother. She adjusted her seat belt and glared at her smirking brother.

"Akane, please, your father is driving" Maka said craning her neck to watch her child.

Akane curled up and put her feet on the car seat, glaring at him once again. 'Why do mom and dad like Hayate better than me? He's nothing special. I was here first anyway.' She thought, watching him adjust his headphones. The rock music was blaring from his mp3 player. Akane rolled her eyes and looked away. 'I guess I am acting a little childish for a 16 year old. He is only 13.' She buried her nose back into her book.

Hayate stretched his neck to see what she was reading, and lifted off his ear phones. "Shakespeare huh?" He said with a smirk.

"Yea, you have a problem with him?" Akane said with a narrow of her eyes.

He scoffed. "Why the hell would I have a problem with a stupid dead guy?"

Maka turned her head to look at him. "You want to repeat that?" She said while holding up a book.

Hayate flinched and looked out the window. "No."

"No what?" Maka said holding her book up higher.

He slumped down and crossed his arms. "No ma'am."

She put down her book and turned back around. "Now you stop fooling around."

Akane smiled and raised an eyebrow, and went back to reading her book.

Hayate huffed. He made faces at Akane by stretching out his mouth, baring his sharp teeth at her and smushing his cheeks together, then stretching his eyes into slits.

Akane looked at him with unamused eyes. "Stop acting like a 3 year old! Dad, are we there yet?!"

Soul sighed. "For the thirteenth time. No. We've only been driving for 20 minutes! We still have 5 more hours!"

Akane slumped down. She turned her head to her brother, looking at her with his tongue stuck out. She sighed and looked away, out the window. "Why are we going to 'Death City' anyway?" She said looking out at the cobble streets and big buildings.

"They've already told us, like, ten billion times Akane. Are you deaf?" Hayate said with another one of his smirks. "You kids are going to the DWMA in Death City to find out whether you guys are weapons or Meister's." Hayate said, mocking his father in a low, stupid voice. "Well, I know I'm already a weapon, I'm gonna be cool like dad." He said, using his arms as a pillow as he put it behind his head.

Akane rolled her eyes. "As if your ever going to be as awesome as dad. Let alone being as awesome as mom!"

Hayate pouted. "Speak for yourself, I will be the best and coolest Evans in the whole world! Not someone stupid like you."

Akane had enough. She lashed out and pounded him hard on the shoulder. Really hard.

"Owwww!" Hayate yelled, rubbing his arm. "What the hell was that for?!"

Akane felt pleased finally. She's at back and crossed his arms, watching mom yell at Hayate for both cussing and insulting his sister, and that if he didn't say those rude things, he wouldn't of got what was coming to him. Hayate sat back and glared at his sister.

"What do you have to say to Akane? No, to everyone?!" Maka barked at him.

Hayate hung his head. "I'm sorry.. That I have such a restarted sister!" He screamed, laughing his head off.

Maka sighed and looked at her daughter. "Sometimes, I swear, he was raised by a group of monkeys."

Akane nodded her head. "True that." She said rolling down her window. She stuck her head out and enjoyed the cool nighttime air running through her hair. She shook her head hearing her brother still laughing. This is going to be a loooong night.


	12. Chapter 12

"But why would you do this to me?!" Kidd yelled, now on his knees. "My beloved little Kazuko would betray his father like this?!"

Kazuko sighed. "Daddy, I'm not betraying you. I'm just too tired of all of this symmetry! Someone has to one of these days."

"But-but-but... Look at Cho! My perfectly symmetrical butterfl- oh my god no." Kidd stared wide-eyed at his other daughter as well, emerging into the living room to where everyone was at. He nearly fell off of his chair, his eyes darting from Cho to Kazuko. "Why must you do this to me? I have pampered you and treated you like a princess for 13 years now- and this is the thanks I get?!"

They both nodded. "Sorry daddy, I'm just too sick of all of this..this...perfectness!" Cho said with a stomp of her shoe.

"B-b-but why? SIDE ponytails? Coats with missing buttons? Mis-mached earings? Shoes with different colored laces and-" he looked closer "-the lace not going through one of the little holes on each feet? Different socks- and you know- entirely different shoes. Even your pants have uneven holes in them on each leg- but your shirt?" He groaned. "Whole different colors on each side of the shirt- even the sleeves are uneven!" He forced himself to not fall on the ground, basically swimming in his own blood.

They were both practically wearing the same thing, but a little bit different all the while. Kazuko tightened her long black hair into the side ponytail, while Cho smacked Kidd's hand away from her hair, a failing attempt for him to un-do it.

Cho looked at Kidd with disturbingly demonic eyes. "No touchy. No." Her voice lowered into a growl. "No touching."

Kidd backed up, rubbing his red hand. "Jeez, for a calm name like 'butterfly', you can get pretty scary."

Cho smiled in a somewhat creepy way. "And don't you ever forget it." She returned back to normal- just like that- and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Bye daddy! Hey, I heard there are going to be these new students in the DWMA.. One is a girl, her name is something like Akan, or something like that, and her 13 year old brother, Hayate! He's just our age too!" She looked at Kazuko. "Hope he's cute!"

Kidd sat there for a minute. "Oh, right! My old friend Soul is coming here to enroll his children Akane and Hayate to the DWMA to find their own potential! I remember seeing them when that boy was your age... knowing Soul, his boy must be like him... Girls, you stay away from that boy, he can ruin you pure mind!"

Kazuko scoffed. "What pure mind?" She said, whispering into Cho's ear.

"What was that, my little angle?" Kidd said with a smile.

"Oh..umm.. Nothing daddy!" She said kissing him on the cheek. She grabbed Cho's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Bye daddy! See you soon!"

"Goodbye my precious little cherubs!" Kidd said with misty eyes. He shook himself, remembering their little rebellious plan. "Hey get back here! C'mon! At least wear your hair like a normal person!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys, so this is just a chapter where I tell you more about the physical and personality of each of my made up children with the couples Soul and Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki, and finally Kidd and ?. Yea, I don't really know who I to put him with... I was thinking Patty, but, we'll see. :3**

* * *

**Akane**

**Gender and Physical Appearance: Human Female, 5'2'', 16 years old, long white hair and beautifully shaped red eyes, pale complexion and physically (healthy) skinny, very pretty.**

**Personality: Very shy, and very tough with a somewhat preppy look, keeps to herself a lot giving her a mysterious look, but if you get to know her she is very nice and loyal, kind of a trickster.**

**(Fighting) Personality: Somewhat creepy and cold, very manipulative in battle, while being talkative and confusing.**

**Fatal Flaw: Serious motion sickness, Terrified by spiders and thunder storms, compulsive 'trinket' collection that she likes keeping to herself.**

**Details: Loves the color red, Loves reading classical, thick books, while watching movies, her favorite genre is Romance, Comedies, or a mixture of the two.**

**Best friend: Cho Death, Kazuko Death**

**Crush: Hijime Amarante**

**Sibling(s): Hayate**

**Full name: Akane Michiko Evans**

**Hayate**

**Gender and Physical Appearance: Human male, 5'6'', 13 years old, white hair that looks like his father's and lazy shaped green eyes, pale completion and physically (healthy) skinny, very handsome.**

**Personality: Very 'cool', Always talking, very open to any other people, even if he acts quite rude, he can be a very caring, nice person on the inside.**

**(Fighting) Personality: Very much like his sister, creepy and manipulative with a touch of coldness, Talkative and confusing.**

**Fatal Flaw: Terrified by thunder storms, compulsive stuffed bunny collection**

**Details: Loves the color green and blue, Loves all of his bunnies, especially his special Miffy, Loves slacking off, hates reading, Loves playing the piano, While watching movies, his favorite genre is Action, Scary, and secretly Romance.**

**Best friend: Aoi Star**

**Crush: Cho Death**

**Sibling(s): Akane**

**Full name: Hayate Eater Evans**

**Aoi**

**Gender and Physical Appearance: Human male, 5'6'', 13 years old, blue hair exactly like his father's and his mother's eyes, tan completion and physically (healthy) muscled, very handsome.**

**Personality: Cool and collected, People tend to look up to him for things, Very nice, Modest, Can be shy and tends to like to keep to himself.**

**(Fighting) Personality: Fighting is his last option, but even so, he is incredibly strong, Can't use weapons very well, but he still can, Very calm during fights, even a the worst.**

**Fatal Flaw: He can't go more than one hour without having a book in his hands, Total OCD cleaner, Scared of snakes, Even if he is one of the smartest in class, he can have slight ADHD.**

**Details: Loves the color blue and silver, Loves reading thick books like Akane, Still sleeps with his special stuffed pig (Mr. Porky), While watching movies, his favorite genre is Suspense, and Action.**

**Best Friend: Hayate Evans**

**Crush: Atsuko Maeko**

**Sibling(s): Dei, Isamu, Kimi**

**Full name: Aoi Ayumu Star**

**Cho**

**Gender and Physical Appearance: Human girl, 5'4'', 13 years old, Long, black hair with 3 white stripes on the right side with big, yellow eyes, Very pale complexion, Physically (healthy) skinny, very pretty.**

**Personality: Very sweet, but has an immediate dark side, loves new people and can make friends easily, Is never shy, and has always a bubbly and bright personality.**

**(Fighting) Personality: Very, very, creepy, She has a way to make bad people stop in their tracks in horror, very trippy and has gives no mercy.**

**Fatal Flaw: She loves being rebellious, and is a big trickster, but sometimes, that can go too far, She is really scared of sharp teeth, and she hates bugs and mud.**

**Details: She loves all colors that come to mind, and even if she isn't the smartest person in the class, she still tries, While watching movies, her favorite genre is Romance and Comedy.**

**Best friend: Kazuko Death, Akane Evans**

**Crush: Hayate Evans**

**Sibling(s): Kazuko Death**

**Full name: Cho Aya Death**

**Kazuko**

**Gender and Physical Appearance: Human girl, 5'4'', 13 years old, Long, black hair with 3 white stripes on the left side with big, yellow eyes, Very pale complexion, Physically (healthy) skinny, very pretty.**

**Personality: Very nice, But can sometimes be left out on things, Somewhat emo, Kind of a loner/drifter, but that's how Akane and her met, She can be very rude at times to people who deserve it, Once you get to know her, she can be the nicest, most funny person ever.**

**(Fighting) Personality: She is a very strong fighter, with many technical and logical ways of fighting, She has a very cold side towards evil, Very confusing.**

**Fatal Flaw: This person, while fighting, can get took carried away in 'revenge', she can end up killing herself and her partner, She can care too much about how to deal with things, she never actually deals them, She hates getting dirty and wet.**

**Details: She loves the color black and white, along with maybe grey, She loves reading short romance mangas, Loves watching Romance, Action, and Suspense.**

**Best friend: Cho Death, Akane Evans**

**Crush: Aoi Star**

**Sibling(s): Cho Death**

**Full name: Kazuko Ai Death**

* * *

**So, here are all of my characters! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, but if you guys want to suggest a scenario with these guys in it, or with any people, leave a comment in the review section! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hayate sat in his chair at the DWMA, frankly bored of everything going on around him. He glanced at his sister, rapidly jotting down notes, her eyes focused on the old teacher with a bolt on the side of his head. He sighed in boredom and placed his headphones on his head again, blasting his loud rock music. He looked around him, surveying his background, along with other faces in the crowd. But what stood out to him was a head of bright blue hair, the boy sitting next to him. He lowered his headphones and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, noticing him writing down notes as well, just as fast as Akane. "Yo, what are you writing?"

The boy didn't even raise his head. "What you're supposed to be writing" he answered, still writing things down and once in a while looking back up at the blackboard.

"Why are you writing that crap? Its unneeded, all of it is just dissecting and junk." Hayate said with a shake of his head.

"That may be true but what if we need it one day?" Aoi said, now looking up at him.

"Yup. Sure. We totally need to know how to dissect a hamster one day to save the human race." Hayate drawled, slumping back and putting his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Tell me about it." The girl behind him said with a laugh.

Hayate turned around to see a pretty girl with big yellow eyes and black hair complete with 3 white stripes on her right side. He smiled. "Hey. What's your name?"

She smiled back. "My name is Cho. Cho Death." She answered with a slight bow of her head.

"Cho." Hayate repeated. "I like it."

She blushed and held out her hand to shake it. "Now, what's your name?"

He gently took it and shook it softly. "Hayate. Hayate Evans." He said with a little smile.

"Hey you guys, this is Science, not Chemistry." Aoi said with a slap of his thigh and a loud laugh.

"Mr. Star, do you have something to share with the class today?" Prof. Stein said, abruptly stopping his animal procedure.

Aoi quickly shook his head and went back to writing his notes, trying to hide himself behind his textbook.

"Yeah, um, he wants to share that he is a big idiot!" Cho shouted at Prof. Stein.

"We are well aware of that, Ms. Death." He said without looking up this time.

Aoi fumed. "Ugh, stupid!" He muttered, trying to ignore the laughs and stares of the people around him.

Cho just smiled. "So, I heard you moved here from America, yea? She smiled, looking back at Hayate.

He nodded. "Well, we did used to live here when I was super little." Hayate shrugged.

"Like when you were a baby?" Cho asked. "Because you seem really tall now."

Hayate nodded again. "Damn right! Coolest baby you'll ever see!"

Cho furrowed he eyebrows in confusion and cocked her head. "Damn right.." She mumbled. "I've never heard of that! What does it mean exactly? My dad won't actually tell me what ever word that comes out of his mouth means, and I think I heard him say that once..." She said, her mind wandering.

Hayate thought for a while. "It means.. Well.. It means.. Kind of like.. 'That's right!'" He affirmed.

Cho nodded knowingly. "So, if its something like that, I don't know why dad wouldn't want me knowing it!"

Aoi facepalmed so hard, when his hand came back down, his whole face was a bright red. "Why?" He mouthed to Hayate, getting a grin and a shrug on return as he turned back around and went back to talking to Cho. "If Kidd knew..." Aoi mumbled to himself, feeling the strong sting of his red face.


	15. Chapter 15

A/R: Hey, so I just realized that in the last chapter, I said that Hayate and Akane moved from America to the DWMA, but what the helpful bittersweetendingsforever pointed out that the DWMA WAS in America! Hahahahahahahahaha, silly me! Thank you very much to bittersweetendingsforever once again! Very nice and helpful, I like that type of criticism, very nice while doing so!

* * *

Hayate looked at Professor Stein in utter Boredom, just like any other day. But, each day was also special, if Cho was in it anyway.

"Alright, you little specimens. Today is going to be different, no dissecting animals, sadly." There was a loud sigh of relief from everyone in the class, and seeing their lifted spirits, Stein didn't like it. "There's going to be a quiz! Now, wait... There was something else we needed to do today too.. Hhm.." The Professor's memory wasn't like it used to be, and even though he was a Doctor, there still was nothing like a drink or a shot, or even a medication to make someone completely young all over again, maybe only fairy tales, or in fables. His degrading memory is defiantly the worst of it. "Ahh, right. Those of you who haven't gotten partners yet, I'm going to assign them to you!" His eyes focused on Hayate, turning the bolt on the side of his head to the right, until it came to one final 'click'. He nodded to himself and quickly jotted something down on a piece of blank paper, his eyes then focusing his on Akane. He nodded again, turning the bolt on his head left again, until it gave one satisfying last *click *. "Right. You. The one with the earphones." He drawled, pointing at Hayate.

Hayate lowered his earphones and turned down his music. "Me?" he said, gesturing a finger to point towards himself.

Stein rolled his eyes. "Yes, you."

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"To tell you who your partner is, idiot." Stein drawled again.

Hayate lifted his feet off of his desk and looked at his teacher. "Shoot."

Stein pointed behind him. "Cho Death is your weapon now."

"I'm a Meister?" Hayate said with furrowed eyebrows. He pointed at Cho. "What weapon is she, anyway?"

"She's a pistol of course." Stein answered casually. He saw Akane now make faces at him, stretching out her mouth, baring her sharp teeth, and stretching her eyes into slits."You." Stein said, pointing a finger at Akane now. "The one making idiotic faces. You will be paired with Hajime Amarante, two seats away from you. You will be his weapon."

Akane blushed a deep red, almost matching her eyes. "Wha? What weapon am I then?"

Stein sighed and rolled his eyes. "Isn't it quite obvious? A scythe! And I honestly thought you were the smart one.."

Akane blushed again. "H-h-hi.." She said, sitting on the open seat next to Hajime, completely ignoring her teacher's rude remark.

He looked up at her with his big blue eyes, a little shade of Hazel ringing around his pupil. He brushed his shaggy black hair to the right, keeping it out of his eyes. He smiled with his white teeth, only a few shades lighter than his skin. "Hey."

Akane almost melted on the spot. She smiled back. "I-I'm A-Akane.." Was all she could stutter out.

"That's a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as your eyes. Its almost like swimming through an ocean of red rose petals, or watching the blazing crimson sun setting on the horizon." He said, leaning in closer to her.

She blushed a redder color. "I-I'm A-Akane.." She stuttered again, slouching over, and looking away from his face in embarrassment, at the carpeted floor.

He laughed softly, placing one finger under her chin and gently pushed it up, closer to his. "Babe, you better direct that beauty elsewhere, you might burn the carpet." Akane's face burned as he pulled it closer to him, his eyes slightly fluttering shut. Just as their lips were about to meet, a hand clamped over his arms and forcefully pulled him backwards, his chair tipping and falling. He was about to fall over, but the strong hand pulled him up to a standing position. Akane fell forwards on her face, for his finger was her only support.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Hayate said with a disapproving shake of his head. "Akane? You were about to kiss this stranger?" He said, tipping his head towards the angered boy he had his hand firmly clamped on. Akane lifted her red face up, the red half being anger, half being more embarrassment, and the rest carpet burn.

Hajime rolled his eyes, his arm pulling out of his grip. "C'mon. Meister's and Weapons are going to live together, I am going to get that kiss. Who wouldn't want to kiss this face of pure beauty?"

Hayate scrunched up his nose. "I wouldn't want to." He paused for a while. "Wait.. That means I get to live with... Cho?" He said dreamily, his mind wandering away from this strange boy that almost stole away Akane's first kiss. He snapped out of his trance quickly, only to see that strange 'Hajime' boy pelting his sister with cheesy pickup lines. He wrinkled up his nose as if he smelled something bad. Just as he was about to walk away, he heard Hajime saying something.

"So... You want to grab some lunch tomorrow, just to get to know each other better?" Akane nodded and kept staring at him with complete admiration. "How about.. Bluefin Sushi bar? 2:00 sharp?" She nodded again, still giving him the stupidest lovey-dovey look ever.

That's when he got an idea. 'Fine then. Two can play at this game. That creep can't have my sister!' He thought to himself as he walked up to Cho. "Hey. You. Me. Bluefin Sushi bar. 2:00 sharp."

Cho widened her eyes in surprise. "I-I-I'd l-love t-to!" She said with a smile.

"Great." Hayate said, a creepy smile spreading across his face like a viral disease. He glanced back over at Hajime, his tongue flicking out and licking his sharp teeth. "That's really great.."

* * *

A/R: Hey, is Hayate a little creepy, or is it just me? XD So, I need more reviews, so I'm gonna do something horrible D: *gulps* I'm not going to update until I get up to 30 reviews, and it can't just be one word like, "review". I would like helpful criticised comments, but it would be nice if they were.. Well.. Nice! Sorry, I feel really bad, I just need more helpful tips and nice little things! See ya until then! (Oh, and 1 person can't send 30 reviews, if that's possible.. Is it?)


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey_ Maka! How do you feel?" Soul whispered, gently stirring awake the sleeping elderly woman. He walked over to her hospital bed, seeing her awkward sleeping position of being completely stiffened up._

_"Hello Soul.." Maka murmered softly from her bed. She smiled and looked up at him with weak eyes, looking at the bundle of flowers he brought her. Every day he would visit her with a new bouquet of white roses, and the occasional red or pink one. She glanced over at her side table, a silent gesture of putting them down._

_Soul placed them down carefully next to her, his usual bright eyes turned into dull ones. He sat down on the chair right next to her bed, putting one hand gently over her frail one, squeezing it affectionately, but still gently, as if she was a snowflake, breaking at the slightest bit of warmth. He was silent, looking at her dark green eyes, wondering were the color went, almost as if it got sucked out. He sighed. "How have you been feeling Maka?" Soul questioned, cutting the awkward staring._

_She broke away from his eyes, looking at her heart monitor, a weak and little thing. "I've been.. Holding up."_

_He nodded, but looked skeptical. "Are you sure your OK? I can get a nurse anytime you want..." He said, suddenly bolting up._

_She shook her head and smiled her sweet little smile, looking now at her sheets while grabbing his hand just as he was about to run put the door. "Sharky... I'm OK... I'll always be OK if you're here with me.." She sighed softly. _

_He shook his head. "No.. Something looks different about you... You don't look like.. You.." He whispered, sitting back down, looking a the floor. Noticing her dark bags under her eyes and her tired face._

_"I'm sick Soul. You know that.. But.." She paused._

_"But what?" Soul questioned, looking at her with sad eyes._

_"The doctor.. My doctor said that... I.. I only have a few days..." She said, watching him bolt up again._

_"No! No! That's not true! There... Has.. To be... A way..." He said, feeling like he fell on his knees in slow motion._

_She nodded. "I just want you to know... You are the best thing that has ever... Ever... Happened to me.. You.. I will never forget about you.." She said, looking sadly at him as fat tears fell from his eyes. "I love you Soul.."_

_He buried his face in his hands. "I l-love y-y-you t-to Maka.." He whispered, his voice choppy because of his hiccoughing. "I.. A-always h-h-have.." He said, still on his knees._

_She reached out with her hand, stroking his hair softly, reassuring him quietly, listening to his loud sobs. "Shhhh... You will be fine without me.. You always have been.."_

_He shook his head, hard. "No.. I will never be happy without you.." He said, now looking at her with his tear-stained face. "I.. I can't do this!"_

_She grabbed his hand and squeezed it just as he did to her. "Yes you can.." She nodded. "You will be alrighttttt..." She said, her voice sounding far away._

* * *

_Soul bolted up from his sleep, wiping away the tears escaping his eyes. "Maka?! Maka!" He shouted._

_"What Soul?" Maka said, loud enough for him to hear her barely from her room. _

_Soul ran from his bed into her room, not even knocking, his heart still beating fast from his terrible dream. "Maka!" He shouted again, running up to her and jumping onto her bed, giving her a big hug while laying down._

_"Wha? Soul! Get off!" She yelled, trying to pry from his tight grip._

_That only made him hug her tighter, digging his face in her flower scented hair. That's when he noticed that it was 3:00 in the morning, and she was having a sleepover. "Oh, whoops... That was so uncool.." He whispered, getting off of her and trying not to wake up Patty, Liz, or Tsubaki._

_She looked at him like he was crazy, but a smile soon spread across her face as he tensed up, bracing for the impact of another Maka Chop that was never coming. "Soul.. Are you OK?" She asked, still groggy._

_He put one arm behind his head in embarrassment, trying to hind the blush on his cheeks. "Just... Don't leave me... I need to go first.."_

_She cocked her head. "What are you talking about?" She whispered back in confused tone of voice._

_"Just... Never mind." He whispered, jumping over Liz in her sleeping bag to get to the door._

_"Are you blushing?" She wondered out loud, trying not to laugh too loud._

_He turned away. "It's a sunburn." He retorted back, pulling his hair over his face with his hand._

_"In the middle of winter?" She chuckled._

_"... Shut up.." He growled, walking out the door with a 'sunburn' that was 20 shades of red._

* * *

_A/R: So, I don't wanna wait anymore... I have way too many juices stuck in my head that needs to be sucked clean XD. But, that's OK, the reviews I have are great, even if I didn't get 30 yet.. Oh well! :D. Ta ta for now!- Winnie the Pooh_


	17. Chapter 17

"Slow down Akane!" Soul shouted as his daughter grabbed his hand and pulled with all of her might to her ballet class.

"Daddy, we might be late!" She said, her chubby hand gripping him tighter as she tried to run faster.

'Why didn't Maka take her again?' He thought to himself. 'Ohhh, right, her stupid book club again.' Soul himself has never took his daughter to her ballet class, but has been to a few of her recitals. What was it? Swan Lake? Yea, that sounded right. "Honey, slow down!" He shouted again, his back starting to ache because he was bent over running; his daughter was short. He caught himself almost tripping over his own shoes, now finding that his girls' grip was stronger that you would think a normal 5 year old would have. "Ahh.. Finally, we're here.." Soul said, being led into the doors of a big building. He straightened his back, sighing in relief.

"Daddy, over here! Miss Phoebe says that parents aren't allowed in the dancing room, so you have to sit here and wait! Can you do that, daddy?" Akane said, looking up at him with raised eyebrows and big eyes.

Soul glanced over at the waiting area, seeing all women but... Wait... Black hair? White stripes? Kidd?! He looked back at Akane with a nod. "Yes sharky, I can do that... Now go run along and go.. Do your little dancey thing."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Its called ballet dad, like, ballerinas? Ya know?"

"Yes yes, now go on to your class.." He said, walking closer to see if his eyes were deceiving him.

Akane sighed. She pointed at the clock. "Its 12:00 now. I'll be back at 1:00." She pointed at a door labeled 2b. "That's my class." She hugged his legs. "See you then!"

"Bye my little shark.." He said, going towards the waiting area, and sitting next to a man with black hair and white stripes, his nose buried into his... Romance novel. "Kidd...?"

The man next to him lifted his head. "Oh! Hello Soul!" Kidd said with a wave. "I never knew you took your daughter to her ballet class! I have to say, she is quite the performer!" He said, burying his nose back into his book.

Soul smiled. "Thank god you're here! I thought I was going to be the only dude..." He looked around, noticing the red shade on every dance mom, inching over, chair by chair, closer to him. He leaned in closer to Kidd, "Hey, are you noticing these ladies coming closer?" He said, now shoulder to shoulder with him, women closing in, Soul tightened and squished together with them. Kidd didn't seem to care. When Soul looked, there was no one on Kidd's side, and just about 20 on Soul's.

Kidd shrugged. "That happened to me. Then I told the I was married." The word, Soul could see, caused a great deal of sadness on the single women's' faces.

Soul turned around and faced the woman right behind him, inches from his face. He tried backing up more, but was already scrunched up against Kidd's shoulder. "I'm married!" The lady frowned and looked away, now everyone backing out and sitting down in their chairs. Soul straightened out and sighed. "Thank god!" He looked at the clock, reading 12:30. "When does this living hell stop?!"

* * *

"So Soul, how was Akane's ballet practice?" Maka asked, cradling a sleeping boy 2 year old boy, softly stroking the child's fine and soft white hair.

"Uh.. Well.. It was fine. Just... Don't let me go next time. It.. It was too nerve-wracking, as maybe you would say."

She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "What exactly do you mean? Was it Kidd?" She said, putting her hand down from her son's hair.

He shook his head. "No.. Nothing about Kidd this time... Just.. Don't let me go.." He said, now leaning in and stroking his son's hair.

"Hmm.. Well I was actually wondering if you could bring her next Saturday as well!" She looked at him with big green eyes, just like Akane did (but Akane's eyes are red), Soul now seeing the full resemblance between the two.

He sighed. "Anything for you honey.." He said, looking away from her beautifully shaped and colored eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

A/R: Hey! Sorry for not being on for such a long time, I couldn't think of any new chapters! But, this chapter is based off of a sad story I read off of an old Instagram post. So sorry, but, here you go!

* * *

"Soul, please slow down! Were going over 100 miles per hour! Just, please! Slow down!" Maka pleaded to Soul, wrapping her arms around him tighter, in fear of falling off the speeding motorcycle.

"Lighten up Maka! It's fun!" He laughed, turning around to look at her scared face.

"Slow down! I don't think it's fun at all! Please!" She begged again, trying to talk over the winds whipping at her face.

"Fine, but first, tell me that you love me" He grinned, turning back around to watch the road ahead of them.

"I love you! Now slow down!" She yelled, squeezing him even tighter.

"Now give me a bigger hug!" He yelled back, still smiling.

"I'm practically squeezing the life out of you already! But fine!" She agreed, hugging him even tighter still.

"Good, now take off my helmet, its bothering me, and put it on your head!" He instructed her, lowering his head for her to take it off.

"I'm fine without a helmet! Keep—" Maka began.

"Just do it! Please!" He pushed, lowering his head down even farther.

She fumbled her hands to unstrap his helmet strap, hesitantly placing it on her head. "Ok, now slow down!" She pleaded again, tapping him on he shoulder to gesture to him that she did it.

"Last thing. I just wanted to let you know that I love you too" He nodded, turning around again and craning his neck to give her a little kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The next day on the news, there was a motorcycle that crashed on he side of the road due to break failure. There were two people on the bike, and only the girl survived. The boy knew that his breaks were dead, but didn't want to tell the girl in means of not scaring her. He made her wear his only helmet, even if that meant killing himself...

* * *

A/R: Sad sad sad... This made me sad to think about..


	19. Chapter 19

Maka walks in her apartment, another handful of heavy groceries. 'Why can't Soul ever help me with groceries?' She asked herself, almost tipping over, but luckily put them all down on the table just in time. 'Where is that boy anyway?' She thought again, putting her hands on her hips. She sighed and wiped away the matted wet hair sticking to her forehead, for being caught in he rain just as she stepped out of the dry store. She walked towards his room, wanting to ask him to put away the food for her, but she saw something she wished she never saw.

* * *

"Maka! Why... Why didn't you knock?!" He screamed, going over to the laughing girl and trying to forcefully push her out. "Go! Get out!" He screamed again, but she used the balls of her feet to not let that happen, making a horrible squeak in noise as her bare feet crossed the non-carpeted part of his floor, dragging on it.

She twisted out of his grasp, still laughing, now holding her aching stomach. "W-w-ait..." She stuttered, still laughing. "What were you doing?" She asked, controlling her laugh for a while, still rubbing her belly in pain, letting out the occasional outburst of laughing. "No... Wait... That's called... Twe.. Twer... Twerking! That's it! Twerking! Why were you doing that?!" She asked, laughing more.

He sighed as his face got as red as a ripe tomato. "Why do you care?!" He yelled, walking away from her and sitting on his messy bed, looking away in embarrassment.

"Just why?!" She pushed, crossing her arms and holding in another stifle of laughter.

"Jeez, why the hell do you care..." He pouted, crossing his arms like Maka.

"It looked... Funky. I think you were doing it wrong too" She confirmed, nodding her head.

"Was not! I was doing it right!" He argued, now looking at her angrily. "Why? Can you do better?" He challenged, suddenly standing up.

She nodded. "Yeah. I think I can" She confirmed again, walking to the middle of the room.

"Show me your stuff, bookworm."

She smirked. "Do know the real definition of 'Twerking'?" She asked him. But before her could say anything, there she goes, explaining what it means. "Twerking is a dance move that involves a person shaking their upper hips and lower hips in an up and down bouncing motion, causing them to shake, 'wobble' and 'jiggle'. To 'twerk' means to 'dance in a sexually suggestive fashion by twisting the hips—" She began.

"Are you gonna do it or not?" He asked, bored of this sudden lecture.

"Of course!" She smiled. She straddled her legs and went down, her hands on her hips; her thumbs on her back hip. She was twerking, shaking her hips in a bouncing motion, just as she explained, and she was good. She stopped and turned around to Soul. "So how was tha—" She got cut off when she noticed Soul laying on the ground, a clean stream of blood spurting from his nose, unconscious. She sighed. "Whoops."

* * *

A/N: I don't even know where I got this idea! Random much?! Well, I did hear about those weird trends starting such as Eyeball licking ( Shown as a sign of affection? If anyone tryed to lick my eyeball, I would be like: You tryin to eat ma face?!), Twerking ( Well, that started a while ago ), and you know, so on and so forth. Review/Follow/Favorite ( If you do any of those, Cookies to you )


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This story is made when you get your phone or iPod, or any other music playing device, and you put it on shuffle. Then, you take the MEANING of each song, and you turn it into a story ( You have to do 10 songs ). Let's see how this turns out!

* * *

Soul presented the new car he bought for Maka. "So? Do you like it? I spent over a lot of money on it" He nodded, patting the hood of the bright red car. "All for you."  
She shrugged. "Its OK I guess. Could be better" She drawled, flipping open her makeup mirror and adjusting a strand of hair the fell over her face. "Not really what I asked for. But, like a care."

"This is what you asked for" He said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Maybe I asked for it then. But I don't want it now" She retorted, examining her nails closely. "You need to ask me right before you buy something stupid Souli-kins." She said, leaning on he car.  
"Of course. Anything you want. I'll return it and get you a new one" He said, bowing slightly.  
"I never said I wanted another car. I want new diamond earrings, I lost my other pair" She drawled again, blowing a bubble from her bubblegum she kept in her mouth, making it pop loudly. "Oh, and while you're at it, buy me a diamond ring to match."  
"Yes, yes, of course" He nodded, jumping in the car, starting it and rolling down the blackened windows to smile at her widely.  
She smiled back, but she did it as if she was forced to, not having that full twinkle in her eye like when he first met her. Almost like a middle schooler being forced to smile in school pictures. "I'll be waiting" She said, crossing her arms and getting off the car, blowing another big bubble.  
He nodded and drove off, rolling back up the windows. He didn't know why he did this exactly. But, he couldn't help but to suck up to her old dubious charms. But she hasn't shown them much since they were young. He didn't care. He somewhat enjoyed to make her happy, seeing a flash of excitement that flashes in her eyes, but he pushed away the feeling that it was forced, and that she didn't care anymore. He shook his head, focusing on the road again to get her those new earrings and that new ring.

Heartbeat By: Annie

Maka dodged the sweaty, dancing bodies all around her, also trying to ignore the headache she was getting from the strobe lights, as well at the flashing colors. "Tsubaki? Liz? Patty?!" She shouted, music drowning her voice into a whisper. She pushed away a girl about her age that was blocking her path, obviously drunk out of her mind, not caring about falling face first on the couch next to her, unconscious. She plugged her nose at the smell of beer wafting towards her from the mouths of laughing people, a shiver running down her spine. "Liz?!" She shouted again, almost being knocked over by bouncing adults and teenagers. She shrieked softly, as a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, stopping her.  
"Hey! Are you looking for someone?!" A white haired boy shouted at her in concern, looking like he enjoyed the club as much as she did, covering his eyes from the flashing lights.  
"Yeah! Can you point me to the bar?! That's where they said they would be!" She shouted back, coming closer to him to hear him better.  
"Its over there! I'll come with you!" He yelled, pointing at the corner of the club, grabbing her hand and leading her toward it.  
She nodded and followed, standing right behind him because of the close bodies. "Thanks!"  
"No problem!" He nodded, leading her to a barstool and sitting her down as he sat in front of her. "Let's sit her for a while! I'm kinda thirsty! Want me to treat you to something?!"  
She hesitated. "Sure! Can I get a red bull and vodka mix?!" She asked him, watching him nod and ask for two. She took a sip and almost cringed at the slight bitterness, but soon enjoying it. After a 'couple' more drinks and multiple concerned look from the boy, still on his first one, she began to feel quite tipsy. "Wanna dance?! C'mon clump nugget! Lets go!" She pushed, grabbing his hand and pulling him out to the dance floor.  
He stared into her eyes, for some reason feeling a surge of electricity. They danced so close, he felt her racing heartbeat, spinning around and around and around, loving the symphony and melody of their thumping hearts.  
It was either her racing mind, or maybe it was real, but was this stranger looking at her with complete and utter adoration? She didn't care, because she liked it. They leaned in closer, their noses touching slightly. Traveling to he beat of the melody, the two's heartbeats slowed and kept in pace of each others. She leaned in closer, a sudden feeling of being ashamed of not knowing this boy's name. She leaned in closer, lightly touching his lips with hers as she stood on her toes just to be up to his height.  
He widened his eyes, enjoying the bittersweet taste of alcohol on her delicately colored pink lips. To him, it tasted like sweet strawberry milk, but it also hinted a slight sourness and a bit of spiciness. He didn't quite know what to call it exactly, but he liked it and kept their lips melting into each other. He smiled in mid-kiss, knowing that he'll remember this night forever, kissing a girl that he didn't even know the name of.

It will rain By: Bruno Mars

Soul stood in front of Maka's door, drenched in rain, his arms drooped over his sides and his bouquet of roses lying in a puddle of mud next to him. His head was hung, looking at the wet and dirty ground. "W-why M-Maka?" He asked, holding back a very rare outburst of tears.  
She looked at him and sighed, her arms crossed and her head rested on the door frame. "Soul... I just... Don't really think it working... Anymore."  
He nodded slowly, regretting coming there instantly, wishing that she never said that, and regretting the long bus ride he had to endure to get here. He turned around and said nothing else, walking back to the bus stop in the continuous rain.  
When he got home, he was mad, and sad, and sick, and he had so many emotions cooped up inside him. He walked to his bedroom, not opening the door and resting his forehead on it. He banged it again and again, his eyes closed in the pain. He turned the knob and collapsed on his bed, turning his head to look out the window to see the downpour that continued outside.

Terrible things By: Mayday Parade

"I looked at Maka with my face rested on my hand, and my arm being rested on my school desk. I really liked this bookworm of a girl, not noticing the dreamy look in my own eyes. I didn't even notice her staring back at me with a smile, whipping her head back to look at her desk, tearing off a scrap of notebook paper and quickly scribbling something down. She passed it to me with another smile, that quickly snapping me out of my trance. That's when I looked down at the piece of paper on my desk and read it  
Hey Soul! I can't help but notice you staring at me, and I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe that I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me! Love, Maka"  
Soul looked at his son with tears in his eyes. "Son, you know I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. The next thing I know, we're married, being the happiest... People... In the... World..." He choked, now holding back a cry that will end him up on the floor. "T-then... S-s-she told me that she... Was sick... So sick, she wouldn't be able to recover... And now she's with god, son..."  
The boy almost cried. "Daddy, I know! But why?! Why mommy?!" He screamed, fat tears now rolling down his chubby little face. "I miss her Daddy!"  
His father softly patted him on the back. "Sometimes... Things happen... Just promise me something..."  
The little boy looked up. "W-w-what i-is i-i-it D-Daddy?" He stuttered because of all his hiccuping.  
"Try not to fall in love... I know its much to ask... But I can't bear you to feel the same pain I had... Please, son..." Soul pleaded, looking down, a few tears escaping his red, crimson eyes.  
The little boy nodded slowly. "Anything for y-y-you D-D-Daddy.."

Love somebody By: Maroon 5

Soul Eater Evans was always the loner boy. The drifter. Emo. Whatever you like to call him, that was it. Even so, he enjoyed the freedom of not having drama or romance, or even a friend that he always had to care about. He somewhat knew that girls basically drooled over him, but he liked to push that idea away from his mind. He was more occupied with other things. He was even maybe 'scared' of commitment with a so called 'lover' or even a 'friend'. He didn't mine the loneliness, he's learned to think that loneliness is an actual 'friend', and is not something that could drive you insane or that can give you a heartache, as other people would explain it. But then he met that happy-go-lucky girl Maka Albarn. She was nice to him as opposed to the other people that scorned him for being somewhat 'different'. He has this feeling when he's around her, a feeling that he can't really explain. He thinks it maybe feels like when she's with him, his heart races. When she touches him, he gets butterflies in his stomach. It's when he can't get her smile off his face; and he feels like she's and angel. He looks down on everybody else because he thinks that they can't possibly feel what he's feeling.  
He doesn't think he's always been like this, a paranoid shut-in. He has been in a relationship before, but that's something he doesn't like talking about, exactly why he doesn't like trusting people anymore. He's reasoning with himself, trying to get himself to think that this is just a faze, and that he can get over it, but its not working. Is this boy, who can never trust anyone or anything, actually falling for someone?

Bubbly By: Colbie Caillat

Maka looked at Soul with complete adoration. She couldn't stop smiling, and Soul was starting to think that it was getting a little creepy.  
"Maka? What are you staring at?" He asked her, looking away from her constantly smiling face. Even if it was kinda cute, he got tired of it.  
She shook her head to try to snap herself out of her trance. "Hm?"  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" Soul repeated , now looking back at her with a confused face.  
"You really wanna know?" She wondered, with a sly smile.  
He hesitated but nodded slowly. "Do I want to?"  
She smiled again, but in a different way, cuter, sweeter. "Just... I don't know why but... You just make me smile.."  
"I can see that..."  
"And, you give me butterflies... And for some strange reason... I adore everything that you do... Is that normal?"  
He blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, for a guy as cool as me... It must be normal."  
She punched his shoulder softly. "No, seriously. I'm crushing..." She said, murmuring the last part.  
"What was that?" He asked, cocking his head.  
She bolted up. "N-nothing! R-r-really..." She rushed, stuttering, then running out of the room.  
He shook his head. "That girl... Sometimes I don't understand her.." He picked up the TV remote and clicked on a channel, then resting his feet on the wood coffee table in front of him. "That's why I like her.."

Primadonna girl By: Marina and the Diamonds

"No! Mine!" Little Maka yelled, pulling back her teddy bear from Soul.  
Soul crossed his arms and pouted. "No fair!" He grumbled angrily.  
Maka stuck out her tongue. "Not yours! Mine! Mine only!" She shouted, hugging her bear and twisting herself away from Soul's grabbing hands.  
"No fair!" He repeated. "Share!" He said on the verge of tears.  
"No! I don't like sharing because it's mine!" She shouted again, now standing up and walking away, ignoring the crying face of this little boy.  
"Meanie! I don't like you anymore!" He shouted, wiping his nose on his long sleeved shirt. "I wanna go home! Mama!" He shouted again, now wiping away his tears escaping from his vermilion eyes.  
His mother emerged from Maka's dining room in concern, leaving the flirtatious Spirit by himself in disgust. When she saw her crying son sitting in the middle of the living room, she hastily took him up in her arms and said quick goodbye's, leaving the house immediately.  
Spirit then came out of the dining room, a look of confusion on his young face. "Maka?! Were you acting stupid again?! Why the hell did you do that?!" He shouted at the pouting little girl.  
"He was the one that was acting stupid, Papa! He took Mr. Fluffles!" She argued, crossing her arms. She got angry at his look of scepticism." Do you think I'm lying?!"  
"I never said that, stupid" He drawled, walking out of the room.  
"Hey, Papa" She said, stopping him in his tracks.  
"What the hell do you want?" He said, turning back around to face at her.  
"I want another stuffed animal tomorrow. And maybe 6 more."  
"Alright. Tomorrow." Spirit agreed, being completely unaware of the right way to of how to parent.  
She smiled smuggly. "Mine.."

Do you want some tea? By: Hello Venus

"Hey Soul, thanks for the great day!" Maka thanked as he walked her to her front door.  
"No prob..." He mumbled, and arm behind his head in bashfulness . He then leaned in closer to her, a concentrated look on his face.  
'Finally!' She thought to herself excitedly, closing her eyes and leaning in, expecting a goodbye kiss. But, instead, he adjusted a hair that fell over her face, tucking it behind her ear awkwardly. She opened her eyes and leaned back, looking away in embarrassment.  
He looked away as well, having a look that matched Maka's perfectly, all except the glint of dejection in her bright chartreuse eyes. He turned away and started to walk back to his car, his hands shoved in his pocket nervously. "Bye.." He mumbled again, still not turning around.  
She sighed. "Bye..." Maka said in a slight tone of anguish, opening her door and trudging in slowly, closing her door by kicking it, then collapsing on her couch in sadness. She looked at her pillow and started to punch it slowly, a pout on her face. They'be been dating for more than 100 days now, and they're still a little awkward. This was the first day they dated again in a long time, and every day, every night, she's been wondering when they can get closer. 'Stupid boy. Silly boy. I can't wait anymore...' She thought, now leaving the pillow alone for now. 'I'll be brave... I'll tell you..." She thought again, picking up her stuffed bunny and hugging it, then slumping down on the couch. 'I'm inviting him for tea tomorrow..." She nodded, picking up the phone from the table on the side of her couch, as she dialed his number quickly.  
"Hello?" Soul's voice answered, obviously tired from the long day.  
"Hey Soul" Maka said to him, trying to sound brave, but she felt her courage melt away almost instantly.  
"Yea Maka? What's up?" He said, Maka noticing that he tried hard to hold back a stutter.  
"You wanna come over tomorrow for some tea?"  
"Tomorrow?" He hesitated. "Well, I guess so.."  
"Great! See ya then!" Maka said excitedly, hanging up the phone. She sat up straight, a thought suddenly crossing her mind. "Do love potions exist? Hmm... No... No.."  
The next day, there was a soft knock on the door, making Maka stand up quickly, running to it. She stood in front of it for a second, straightening out her hair. She sighed, and turned the knob, opening her heavy wood door, to see a albino-haired, cherry-colored eyed, blushing teenage boy, with his arms behind his back, hiding something.  
He sheepishly held out a small, decorated box, his eyes not fully meeting hers, looking at something in the sapphire tinted skies . 'Since when was I shy? Only around her? Why?' He thought, slowly lowering his eyes to meet her happy, sparkling ones. "This is for you" He said, trying to sound as confident as possible, noticing that she was too busy looking at him with awe. He pushed the box closer to her, his embarrassment taking him over again, now giving up as he looked back up into the sky.  
She shook her head. "Right, right" She said, taking the box out of his recoiling arms. She opened it to find a picture. A picture of them that they took when they were younger. She lost hers, and she couldn't believe that he still had it. It was a picture of him and her on Christmas, them being only about 6, Maka wearing an oversized Santa hat, laughing while holding hands with a pouting Soul who really didn't like the idea of taking a picture with his reindeer headband, a cookie still in his mouth in mid-bite. Maka smiled and looked at Soul, who was still looking up, but now having a deep shade of red creeping onto his pale face. "Come in, Soul."  
He stepped in and sat on her couch, a toothy smile crawling on his face.  
"Can I get you tea?" Maka offered, now starting to walk towards the kitchen, getting stopped by someone grabbing onto her hand.  
"I just want you to know that even if I don't show it, I... Love you Maka..." Soul said with a nod of his head. "That was a little random... But.." He stood up and walked up to her, leaning in and giving her a light kiss on the cheek, quickly pulling away in more embarrassment.

Dirty little secret By: All-American Rejects

Maka shoved all of her things into her locker in frustration of the long day of school. She sighed and slammed the door shut, almost jumping back in surprise to see Soul Eater Evans leaning on the locker next to her, his face hidden behind her once opened locker. He looked at her with a smirk, walking over to her and pinning her up against the lockers behind her.  
"Hey babe" He said, his hands on either sides of her head, and his face comfortably close to hers. He rested his forehead on hers, his smirk spreading on his face again.  
"Hey Soul" She whispered, kissing his lips softly. "I haven't seen you in such a long time... Its almost like we're not even boyfr—" She was cut off when he softly placed his finger to her mouth, shushing her.  
He looked around nervously. "Remember. Its basketball season. If my dad caught me dating a girl... But I'll risk that for you." She nodded as he removed his finger from her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Shhh... I'll keep you my dirty little secret.."

When I was your man By: Bruno Mars

Soul sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows rested on his knees, and his head rested on his hands, looking out at the window blankly.  
"Maka..." He mumbled, his heart broken in little shards.  
He regretted letting her get away, realizing that she left a hole in his heart that couldn't be mended with anything other that herself. He clamped on his chest a sudden pain coursing throughout his ribcage. His broken heart.

* * *

A/N: This was really hard! It was fun though! I hope you guys will try it!


End file.
